365 Days
by gottaloveJamesPotter
Summary: It takes one day to fall in love with her. 365 days to make her fall in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Monday, well baby I fell for you_

_Tuesday, I wrote you this song_

_Wednesday, I'll wait outside your door_

_Even though I know it's wrong_

_Seven days a week_

_Every hour of the month_

_Gotta let you know where my heart is coming from_

_I shouldn't feel this way but I gotta say_

_Baby gotta let you know_

_I will try everything to make you come closer to me_

_Baby 'til you believe_

_It's not just a phase_

_How can I get it through_

…_.._

_I'll try 365 days, 365 ways to get to you_

"Lily! Wait up! I need to talk to you!" Lily sighed and stood still as she waited for her fellow Prefect to catch up to her.

"What do you want, Potter?" she demanded.

"Okay, before you get mad, I just need to say that I didn't slack off this time. I found somebody to do the rounds with you tonight." She narrowed her eyes at him and clenched her teeth.

"Why would I need somebody to do rounds with me? That's what you're for." He gave her a nervous smile and raised his hands in surrender.

"I uh…I have detention tonight. Now, Lily, just remember that we are in public! There's at least ten witnesses around here and all Unforgiveable Curses are illegal!" he exclaimed quickly, backing away from her menacing glare.

"James Potter, are you freakin' kidding me? You swore you would stop getting into trouble! You're a bloody Prefect, for Merlin's sakes!"

"I know, it's just…Snivellus was walking around looking all greasy and I was with Sirius, and you know how he gets when he's bored. We couldn't help it!"

"Don't you dare blame this on Sirius! Partner in crime or not, you have a mind of your own! You didn't have to hex SEVERUS if you didn't want to!" she screeched. He cringed and rubbed his ear gingerly.

"Bloody hell, Evans, what's gotten into you?" She swiveled around to see Sirius Black watching her with a huge grin on his face.

"Black, go away. Now." He shrugged.

"Nah, I don't feel like it." James flashed his eyes towards Sirius.

"Get out of here, mate. She's likely to kill someone and you'd be lucky if it wasn't you," James muttered. Lily pulled out her wand and pointed it directly towards James.

"Shut up, Potter," she snapped.

"Come on, Evans. We're all friends here. Put the wand away," James begged. She sighed and shoved it back into her robes, rubbing her forehead.

"Who's the replacement?" she asked warily.

"Moony, of course," he replied, relieved that she had stowed her wand.

"Fine." She turned on her heel and stalked off angrily. Sirius glanced at James and waggled his eyebrows.

"I think she's warming up to you, mate," he teased. James grinned and shoved his best friend.

"Shut up, Pads," he said. Sirius laughed and walked off, amused by his friend's pathetic love life.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

"He's just so frustrating! I mean, we'll be fine for weeks and then he goes and pulls some stupid stunt like this! Why?" Lily ranted to Remus as they patrolled the school.

"Well, Lily, I'm pretty sure that he's not trying to piss you off. It just kinda happens." She threw her hands in the air, exasperated.

"So that makes it okay?"

"You know, he's not that bad once you get to know him," Remus pointed out. She sighed and looked away.

"I know. I actually consider him a friend these days. He stopped being completely obnoxious, and asking me out. And living with him has definitely improved our friendship, but still. I just get so sick of him sometimes."

"Like you're the only one? He's my best friend and sometimes I still get the urge to throw him under a bus!" Remus exclaimed. Lily giggled and glanced at him.

"And he thinks he's being so subtle with his relationship with Galen. It's so obvious they're hooking up." Remus stared at her in shock.

"You're kidding, right? He's with Galen Harper?" Lily grinned and nodded.

"The one and only. You haven't noticed the way she looks at him?"

"No."

"Well, that's probably because you've always got your nose in a book," she teased. He looked at her, his expression one of mock offense.

"You're one to talk, Miss Evans," he threw back. She laughed and nudged his shoulder.

"Whatever, Lupin," she snapped playfully.

They continued to walk the corridors, bantering like the old friends they were and laughing until they reached Lily's dormitory.

"Night, Remus. Thanks for patrolling with me," Lily said when they reached her door.

"Any time, Lily," he said as he walked away.

_**A/N Hello! Okay, so I promised a new Sirius/Lily story and here it is. I know it doesn't seem like much right now, but bare with me…bear with me? Yikes…okay, stick with me :)) I know this chapter is pretty short, sorry! Soon enough you will be able to read longer chapters with plenty of Sirius and Lily. I just have to continue writing. 'Kay, thanks! Bye!**_

…_**Oh yeah…reviews? :D**_

_**~Rebecca~**_


	2. Author's Note

_**Hello everybody!**_

_**Okay, I am so sorry for this. I try to limit my Author Notes to at the end of my new chapters. Unfortunately I am extremely blocked. I'm in the middle of writing like five different stories right now and I can't think of where to go next. So, I need your help. Desperately. I can only write like two sentences before I get all lost and such. So I need ideas. Fresh, new, not mine…ideas. Please! HELP ME!**_

_**Okay, the stories that I am blocked on (and care the most about) are **__Dear Diary, 365 Days, __**and **__Against My Better Judgment. __**So you can go read what I have currently posted and then send me any ideas you may have. Please! It would be so incredibly greatly appreciated!**_

_**I desperately need somebody else's brilliance. If I choose your idea, well kudos to you and you get credit. That's really all I have to offer. I have plenty of time to write, I just don't have anything to write. So I'm really hoping this works and the great ideas start flowing in.**_

_**Thank you everybody!**_

_**~Rebecca~**_


End file.
